


论十八线演员的转型之路（6）

by shxxbi628



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628
Kudos: 2





	论十八线演员的转型之路（6）

*ooc  
*十八线小演员彬 × 知名三级片导演元  
*LOFTER:第九朵云彩

托金知元手把手亲身教学的福，第一场分镜拍摄还算顺利，无NG过了。比起今天的拍摄，金韩彬如今面临着一个更大的难题，

——失眠。

已是夜半时分，金韩彬却窝在床上被子蒙着脑袋，翻来覆去睡不着。每每闭上眼睛，今早热气弥漫蒸腾中的色情画面又浮现在脑海里，反反复复。

那隔着层湿身衣物贴蹭过来的身体，  
凑在耳边撩拨他思绪的低声呢喃，  
把着他命根子撸动的灵活指尖，  
……

以及那抵在他股间热硬的物件。

太热了。

金韩彬猛地掀开被子，余下一小块虚虚掩在腹间，似遮非遮着那团隆起。两眼不适应突然光亮的微眯着，凌乱碎发湿乎乎的黏在额头上，耳根与面色一般潮红，大口急促地呼吸着。

少了被子的阻隔，冷气争先恐后涌近触及金韩彬发烫的体肤。明明天气已经入了秋，空调还调低到了炎炎夏日也不会到的18℃，金韩彬仍然觉得热的不行。

不仅身体发热，心里也热撩撩的。

照这样下去，金韩彬不知道自己还能装傻多久。

没错，金韩彬是认识金知元的。

是著名演员兼导演金知元本人，不是新人演员金Bobby。在金知元搬到他对门之前，在金振焕帮自己给金知元搭上线之前，甚至更早在金知元认识金韩彬之前。

金韩彬认识金知元是在他十五岁，一个本该坐在教室安静晚自习的晚上。他被兄弟们撺掇着逃晚自习，本来说是去网吧包夜打机，结果三五人风风火火来到了父母晚上通常不在家的金韩彬家里。

那个年纪的男生正处于性懵懂的青春期，对朦胧的性充满好奇以及幻想。这也是为什么，他们会放着好好的游戏不打，非要来没有父母不在家的，金韩彬家了。

那不算小的电脑屏幕前挤上几个男生也着实拥挤了些，他们倒是毫不介意，凑在一起认真搜索着三级小短片。而电脑的主人金韩彬坐在稍远处的角落，玩着最近令他上头的开心消消乐。

平日吵闹的小毛孩此刻安安静静地坐在屏幕前紧张等待着重头戏，而金韩彬则是十分不应景的传出一个个Good，Great，Unbelievable的机械女声，惹得男生们回头抱怨抗议。金韩彬“嘁”了一声，但还是乖乖调低声音。

成人限制级电影不比带着些情色的普通电影，没有冗杂的感情线，平铺直叙，单刀直入主题。伴随金韩彬调低的游戏音量而来的是电影里令人血脉喷张的画面，金韩彬还没来得及戴上耳机隔绝，男人女人越来越放荡的喘息声紧接而来钻入金韩彬耳中，几抹红晕迅速蔓延爬上他的耳梢。

“哇…”  
“这个姐姐也太辣了吧…”

金韩彬低头继续玩着消消乐，盯着画面四处扫视着，却迟迟找不到突破口。朋友们兴奋的讨论搅和着男女欢爱的声音持续传来。金韩彬忍不住抬头透过那挤在一起黑压压的脑袋之间插缝瞄了几眼，又像是怕被发现一样迅速低下头。

金韩彬胡乱地划着消消乐，最后把最后一步数浪费完，看着屏幕上的“你的步数用完了，再加五步好不好……”，得出了结论，一定是自己要发烧了，不然怎么脸烧的那么厉害。

而后没多久，金韩彬便以父母就要回来了为理由强行把他的朋友们打发回家，男生们虽然看了一半没看完颇不情愿但被下了逐客令也只得离开，以为金韩彬是实在兴致缺缺觉得他们太吵要打发走。

只有金韩彬自己知道，

他不过是不想让他们知道，他也硬了。并且和他的朋友们不一样，他是因为那个短片里的男人。

在朋友走后，金韩彬坐在电脑前发了很久呆。最后发动了自己的小脑筋搜到了那个演员。

金韩彬也就是这么诡异地粉上了那个演员，而那个演员就是金知元。

在节目摄影棚金知元以为的偶然相见，其实是金韩彬的发小无意中逛街发现通知了金韩彬，而金韩彬是直接翘课翻墙急冲冲赶到摄影棚，还不忘顺了顺气理了下被风吹乱的刘海，装作好奇地踏进去。

之后发生的事又超出了金韩彬的预想。金韩彬想要的本来只是和金知元说说话，而金知元算那一卦让他当演员，金韩彬野心也就来了，于是他入圈，想要成为站在他身边的那个人。

平平淡淡混了几年，也没和金知元有过交集，再次见面也没有。哦不，有电视上看，经常。只是他也万万没料到，金知元会突然找上自己拍戏，更没料金知元会搬到自己对门来，这一切发生的太过奇妙。

金知元隐瞒自己身份这一出最后彻底把金韩彬搞懵逼了，这大导演当他村里来的没通电还是怎么着，谁能不认识他呢。懵逼懵逼着，他也鬼使神差地没揭穿金知元陪他演了下去，接了这部戏，还……做了那么亲密的事。

一想起那件事，金韩彬又有些闷闷不乐起来。圈内风评一直都说金知元洁身自好，怎么怎么的高冷…。但是金知元怎么这样呢，一上来就给男主角口，也不知道是不是对谁都这样…虽然的确也是自己入不了戏在先…但是也不用那么亲力亲为吧，他们又不熟！

金韩彬越想越气，身上的燥热倒是缓解了些。起身走进浴室打开花洒把身上黏糊糊的汗冲干净，一身清爽躺回被窝里蒙着头，这次终于睡着了。

迷迷糊糊中，金韩彬又梦到了十五岁岁那年，那个在播着金知元小短片电脑前，青涩地打着自己第一发手枪的自己。

tbc.


End file.
